Phoenix Tears
by ganlin540
Summary: A giant chimera, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. More detail inside.
1. Default Chapter

Phoenix Tears  
By: Ganlin540 and clairamalfoy  
Beta-read By : clairamalfoy  
Harry Potter / Buffy The Vampire Slayer Slight Crossover  
  
Summary : Our characters face some touch  
challenges in this epic adventure. They encounter a  
vampire, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a giant chimera (  
refer to Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them ),  
and snogging all around. This story is rated R for  
future events. Please email me at  
bobbydrake87@yahoo.com with any questions.  
  
Disclaimer : Clairamalfoy and I wish we  
owned HP and BTVS characters but we don't. Don't sue.  
We have no money. And If You have read Harry Potter  
And The Member Of The Order, I have Draco212's  
permission to use Chris Rinagin.  
  
Pairings : Harry Potter / Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley William O'Connor ( Spike ) / Sara Degirolamo ( OC ) Chris Rinagin ( OC ) / Rebecca D'Amor ( OC ) Brittany Quinlan ( OC ) / Matthew Corai ( OC ) ( Pronounced Cor A )  
  
Chapter One : Apparent Lust  
  
It was quiet night in Hogsmeade as a silent group moved quickly past the shops. It was a slightly cold, full moon night. Snow was lightly falling but before it touched any of the figures, it disappeared.  
  
All of the figures wore the same attire. They wore long, dark blue robes. Their cloaks were long, black, and flowing. Hoods were drawn low over their faces. On the heart of their robes and the back of their cloaks was an emblem. A phoenix diving towards a cobra.  
  
The group walked slowly, never pausing. They spoke in soft whispers. Their conversation was so quiet that it seemed that their voices were the wind. The group walked intently till they stopped at the edge of a vacant lot. The leader of the group stepped forward and raised his hands to the air. His hood fell back to reveal untidy black hair. His emerald eyes stared at the full moon. His opened his mouth wide and exclaimed,  
  
"The tears of the Phoenix will quell the snake!"  
  
The air shimmered in the vacant lot. A giant mansion appeared. On the highest tower was a statue. It showed the emblem the group wore. The small group trooped up the walkway. Harry stepped up to the door. Before he could do it, the door opened. Out stepped a man.  
  
"Nice to see you Spike," said Harry.  
  
"You too Phoenix," the man said. He stared at the others. "Who'd you bring with you?"  
  
A quiet figure walked forward and lowered her hood. She was around 17. 5' 3". She had brown hair with red highlights. "I'm Tori Kelli. I'm in Gryffindor. In the 7th year. So you're Spike? Harry's told me about you."  
  
Hermione stepped forward and lowered her hood. "Hello William."  
  
A girl with long flowing brown hair lowered her hood. She stared at Spike for a minute then blushed. She batted her eyelashes a few times then said,  
  
"I'm Sara. 7th year Slytherin. It's nice to meet you William."  
  
"Please," he said, kissing her hand. "Call me Spike. It's a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle."  
  
"A-hum." A 5' 7" boy stepped forward. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "Chris Rinagin. 7th year Gryffindor. How you doing?"  
  
A young man stepped forward. He lowered his hood. He had brown hair. The bangs were spiked. He had eyes the color of a clear blue sea. "What up Spike? I'm Matthew. 7th year Gryffindor."  
  
Finally, the last person lowered their hood. She had silvery blond hair and dark ocean green eyes.  
  
"I'm Rebecca. Rebecca D'Amor. I just transferred from Beauxbatons."  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you. Why don't you come in out of the cold?" He took Sara's hand and walked gracefully inside. Everyone followed. Harry was the last in. When Harry was 10 feet in he turned around. He waved his hand at the door. It shut quietly. Outside, the mansion disappeared from the lot.  
  
§ * § I would appreciate another beta. If interested, send an e-mail to  
bobbydrake87@yahoo.com  
Please Read And Review! § * § 


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix Tears  
By: Ganlin540 and clairamalfoy  
Beta-read By : clairamalfoy  
Harry Potter / Buffy The Vampire Slayer Slight Crossover  
  
Summary : Our characters face some touch  
challenges in this epic adventure. They encounter a  
vampire, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a giant chimera (  
refer to Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them ),  
and snogging all around. This story is rated R for  
future events. Please email me at  
bobbydrake87@yahoo.com with any questions.  
  
Disclaimer : Clairamalfoy and I wish we  
owned HP and BTVS characters but we don't. Don't sue.  
We have no money. And If You have read Harry Potter  
And The Member Of The Order, I have Draco212's  
permission to use Chris Rinagin.  
  
Pairings : Harry Potter / Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley William O'Connor ( Spike ) / Sara Degirolamo ( OC ) Chris Rinagin ( OC ) / Rebecca D'Amor ( OC ) Brittany Quinlan ( OC ) / Matthew Corai ( OC ) ( Pronounced Cor A )  
  
Chapter Two : The Beginnings Of Love  
  
§ * % § Harry's POV §% * §  
  
Harry woke in his king-sized bed in the mansion. The Potter Phoenix Mansion. That is what is was known as. He had barely been awake five minutes before someone began knocking at his door.  
  
"Who is it?" he yelled through the door.  
  
"It's me Harry. Hermione."  
  
"Oh. Hold on Mione."  
  
Harry jumped out of bed and gathered his clothes. He swept them on and sat in an armchair. He picked up a book on advanced hexes. His hand waved towards the door and it opened. Hermione walked in.  
  
"How do you do that so well?" She waved her hand at the door and it only shook for a second.  
  
"I don't know. I just waved my hand one day and magic started happening."  
  
"Can you start a fire then? I'm freezing." Harry could see why. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap white shirt and shorts. Dead winter and the girl was in shorts. He held out his hand to the grate and stared intently for a moment. Without any warning, the fire blazed up.  
  
"Thanks . . . . Phoenix." That was the first time she ever used my nickname. It made me feel weird inside. Like I used to feel about that bitch Cho Chang. It was, as some people would say, a warm, fuzzy feeling. Some would say love. But right now, I feel like we are just very good friends.  
  
§ * % § Hermione's POV § % * §  
  
Hermione got out of her queen-sized bed very early. She moved around her room quickly, putting on her warmest clothes. She went down to the kitchen and made herself a light breakfast of eggs and toast. By 9 o'clock, she decided it was time to wake Harry. She went to her room to put on something a little more revealing. She walked to Harry's room and knocked lightly.  
  
"Who is it?" he yelled through the door.  
  
"It's me Harry. Hermione."  
  
"Oh. Hold on Mione."  
  
I heard a bunch of moving around in the room before it finally opened. Harry was sitting on the far side of the room, pretending to read a book.  
  
"How do you do that so well?" I wave my hand at the door but it only shook for a second.  
  
"I don't know. I just waved my hand one day and magic started happening."  
  
"Can you start a fire then? I'm freezing." I was. I had dressed up for Harry but had forgotten it was dead winter. He held his hand towards the fire, then without any forewarning it blazed up. "Thanks . . . . Phoenix." It was the first time I ever used his nickname. The way he looked at me, I said to myself, 'It's him. Harry's the one.' I was in love. 


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix Tears  
By: Ganlin540 and clairamalfoy  
Beta-read By : clairamalfoy  
Harry Potter / Buffy The Vampire Slayer Slight Crossover  
  
Summary : Our characters face some touch  
challenges in this epic adventure. They encounter a  
vampire, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a giant chimera (  
refer to Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them ),  
and snogging all around. This story is rated R for  
future events. Please email me at  
bobbydrake87@yahoo.com with any questions.  
  
Disclaimer : Clairamalfoy and I wish we  
owned HP and BTVS characters but we don't. Don't sue.  
We have no money. And If You have read Harry Potter  
And The Member Of The Order, I have Draco212's  
permission to use Chris Rinagin.  
  
Pairings : Harry Potter / Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley William O'Connor ( Spike ) / Sara Degirolamo ( OC ) Chris Rinagin ( OC ) / Rebecca D'Amor ( OC ) Brittany Quinlan ( OC ) / Matthew Corai ( OC ) ( Pronounced Cor A )  
  
Chapter Three : More Than A Friendship  
§ * % § Sara's POV § % * § I sat in my room since I woke up very early. I had many books in my room. I sat there in an armchair by the fire reading. I had picked a book on Charms, it being my best subject, and was practicing. So far, I had made my bed fly around the room, put a speed reading spell on myself, and completely redecorated my room. I figured that by 9 o'clock it was time to go downstairs. I put on a pair of tight, baby blue jeans and a halter top. When a stepped out of my room, I ran into William.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry William. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"It's okay. Sara, right?" He was staring right into my eyes like he could tell what I was thinking.  
  
"Yeah. Where are you on your way to? Breakfast?" I could tell I looked hopeful.  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna whip everyone up a little something."  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" I batted my eyelashes at him.  
  
"Not at all." He smiled like he was waiting for an excuse for me to be with him. He held out his arm for me and I hooked mine into it.  
  
We walked arm-in-arm to the kitchen. I was surprised to see it empty. Whenever we were together at other houses, Hermione was always awake at least three hours before anyone else, cooking a super-extravagant meal fit for a king. William had me sit in the chair to the right of one labeled `Spike'. He went to the icebox and got out every ingredient you would need for every type of breakfast food and began to cook. Every once in a while, I pointed my wand at something to help him out. Whenever I did this, he smirked at me, blushed, and turned away quickly. I had a feeling he liked me. I knew I liked him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix Tears  
By: Ganlin540 and clairamalfoy  
Beta-read By : clairamalfoy  
Harry Potter / Buffy The Vampire Slayer Slight Crossover  
  
Summary : Our characters face some touch  
challenges in this epic adventure. They encounter a  
vampire, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a giant chimera (  
refer to Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them ),  
and snogging all around. This story is rated R for  
future events. Please email me at  
bobbydrake87@yahoo.com with any questions.  
  
Disclaimer : Clairamalfoy and I wish we  
owned HP and BTVS characters but we don't. Don't sue.  
We have no money. And If You have read Harry Potter  
And The Member Of The Order, I have Draco212's  
permission to use Chris Rinagin.  
  
Pairings : Harry Potter / Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley William O'Connor ( Spike ) / Sara Degirolamo ( OC ) Chris Rinagin ( OC ) / Rebecca D'Amor ( OC ) Brittany Quinlan ( OC ) / Matthew Corai ( OC ) ( Pronounced Cor A )  
  
Chapter Four : Tori and Matthew! They're already dating?  
§ * % § Tori's POV § % * §  
  
I woke around 8 : 30 and jumped right out of bed. I threw on a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. My favorite sweatshirt went over it. I walked out of my room and pulled out my wand. I held it in my palm and said, "Matthew. Point Me!' My wand pointed down the hall to a door decorated with lions. Without even knocking, I swept inside and closed the door quietly. Matthew was still in his bed, sleeping. I tiptoed over to his bed and sat on it. Her looked so peaceful. I picked up the quilt as got in next to Matthew. I scooted over to him and spooned against him, taking his arm and placing it around my waist. It was only about five minutes until his breathing pattern changed.  
  
"This is a pleasant way to wake up." He wrapped his arms around me, making me feel secure.  
  
"I would have been here sooner but I had to wait for Sara to go to breakfast. She always peeks in on me." I turned around to face him.  
  
"It's okay. When do you think we should tell everyone else? No one knows we've been dating for the past few weeks."  
  
"Maybe we should tell them today?" I was thinking about what everyone else would say. I knew Sara had a thing for Matthew, but the way she looked at William last night. I don't know what she thinks anymore.  
  
"All right. I'll get dressed and then we can go tell them." He went to get up, but laid back down again and kissed my forehead. He held me close for another minute before he got up and put on some casual clothes. We walked hand-in-hand out of his room.  
  
§ * % § Matthew's POV § % * § It took me forever to fall asleep. I kept thinking of Tori. She's beautiful, intelligent, everything I want in a girl and more. I didn't fall asleep until well after 11 o'clock. It didn't feel like long before I felt the bed depress and something cuddle against me. The something moved my arm around them. I automatically knew it was her. I would keep her waiting though. I waited about five minutes.  
  
"This is a pleasant way to wake up." I wrapped my arms around her. I knew she loved it when I did that.  
  
"I would have been here sooner but I had to wait for Sara to go to breakfast. She always peeks in on me." She turned around to face me. I stared deeply into those beautiful eyes.  
  
"It's okay. When do you think we should tell everyone else? No one knows we've been dating for the past few weeks."  
  
. "Maybe we should tell them today?" She got that dazed look that she gets when she's thinking. It's probably cause she knew Sara had a thing for me.  
  
"All right. I'll get dressed and then we can go tell them." I went to get up but laid back down again. I placed a gentle, loving kiss on Tori's forehead. I just laid there, holding her close for a minute. Then, reluctantly, I got out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a tight- fitting black shirt. We walked hand-in-hand out of my room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix Tears  
By: Ganlin540 and clairamalfoy  
Beta-read By : clairamalfoy  
Harry Potter / Buffy The Vampire Slayer Slight Crossover  
  
Summary : Our characters face some touch  
challenges in this epic adventure. They encounter a  
vampire, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a giant chimera (  
refer to Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them ),  
and snogging all around. This story is rated R for  
future events. Please email me at  
bobbydrake87@yahoo.com with any questions.  
  
Disclaimer : Clairamalfoy and I wish we  
owned HP and BTVS characters but we don't. Don't sue.  
We have no money. And If You have read Harry Potter  
And The Member Of The Order, I have Draco212's  
permission to use Chris Rinagin.  
  
Pairings : Harry Potter / Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley William O'Connor ( Spike ) / Sara Degirolamo ( OC ) Chris Rinagin ( OC ) / Rebecca D'Amor ( OC ) Brittany Quinlan ( OC ) / Matthew Corai ( OC ) ( Pronounced Cor A )  
  
Chapter Five : A Wonderful Friendship! Or is it more?  
§ * % § Chris' POV § % * §  
  
I didn't fall asleep until around 11 : 30. I kept thinking about her. Her deep ocean green eyes. The silver hair that mesmerizes all who look. She came to see me around 9 : 30. She asked me to tell her what I knew about the people in the Mansion with us.  
  
"Well," I said, "Harry. What can I say about him. He's about the best friend anyone could ask for. He's incredibly brave and courageous. Hermione, well, she's an insufferable know-it-all. But her knowing everything has always helped Harry when it came to all of his adventures. She defeated the Devils' Snare and solved Dumbledore's logic puzzle when Harry was saving the Sorcerer's Stone in his first year. She found out what the creature in the Chamber of Secrets was and how it got around the school. In their third year, Harry saved a hippogriff and his godfather from their death and saved Hermione from a Dementor's Kiss by using Hermione's Time Turner. In the fourth year, she helped him study charms, curses, and hexes for the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. In the fifth year, she helped him get through the Department of Mysteries to try to save Sirius."  
  
"I heard about that," Rebecca said. "It was all over France's newspaper. Harry is a hero of the wizarding world. He rivals Dumbledore they say."  
  
"It might be true. Now the others. Sara is pretty much insane, but she's ok. She gets a little too emotional at times though. This is the first time I've met Spike. I don't know Tori or Matthew either. So that's all I can tell you."  
  
"Thank you Chris. Now I know somewhat about everyone. Can I meet you for breakfast in the morning?" She looked so beautiful, I couldn't resist.  
  
"I'll be outside your door at 9 : 10."  
  
"Good-night then." She kissed my check and scurried out of the room.  
  
In the morning, I put on my best looking casual clothes and went to her room. As soon as I got there, she opened her door. She had on a beautiful sun dress in the exact same color of my clothes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Phoenix Tears  
By: Ganlin540 and clairamalfoy  
Beta-read By : clairamalfoy  
Harry Potter / Buffy The Vampire Slayer Slight Crossover  
  
Summary : Our characters face some touch  
challenges in this epic adventure. They encounter a  
vampire, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a giant chimera (  
refer to Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them ),  
and snogging all around. This story is rated R for  
future events. Please email me at  
bobbydrake87@yahoo.com with any questions.  
  
Disclaimer : Clairamalfoy and I wish we  
owned HP and BTVS characters but we don't. Don't sue.  
We have no money. And If You have read Harry Potter  
And The Member Of The Order, I have Draco212's  
permission to use Chris Rinagin.  
  
Pairings : Harry Potter / Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley William O'Connor ( Spike ) / Sara Degirolamo ( OC ) Chris Rinagin ( OC ) / Rebecca D'Amor ( OC ) Brittany Quinlan ( OC ) / Matthew Corai ( OC ) ( Pronounced Cor A )  
  
Chapter Six : Quiet Breakfast  
  
When Tori and Matthew got to the kitchen, they found Sara and William eating a quiet breakfast, sitting side by side, stealing looks at the other every few seconds. Sara and Spike glanced up at the couple. She muttered a quick, "Finally." and went back to eating and staring at the other. Tori went over to the stove and waved her wand. A meal appeared for Tori and Matthew. She levitated the food to the opposite end of the table and sat as close as possible to Matthew.  
  
After about ten minutes, Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen. Harry flicked his hand at two chairs and they soared over. The chairs picked up Harry and Hermione like a ski lift and put them close together at the table. He took Hermione's hand in his and said she should try to bring the food. She closed her eyes for a moment before waving her hand. A beautiful, intricate breakfast appeared for both of them. Everyone was so busy staring at the person next to them that no one noticed Chris and Rebecca walk into the kitchen hand-in-hand.  
  
§ * % § Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm having writers block. E-mail me  
with any ideas at bobbydrake87@yahoo.com § % * § 


End file.
